


You Will Never be Dick, but You Will Always be Jason

by SirMcKenah



Series: The Small Adventures of Jason Todd and that One Kid He Met on the Steerts [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Jason needs a hug, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: Jason has some troubling thoughts during the night.





	You Will Never be Dick, but You Will Always be Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too big, I just wrote this while I was dealing with the same issues. Having low self esteem hurts a lot, and sometimes having someone tell me that I am enough never sits right but there are moments that it really does help.

If there was one thing he would admit to, out of all the things he could possibly think of on top of his head that is, he would say that he maybe someone who hyper focuses on things a little too much. Even brushing his teeth could have been turned into a long inner monologue book where he could explain everything that happens to his mouth while doing this small task. Due to this, some tasks took a bit longer for him to do than others because he thought too much.  


He enjoyed taking his time, and he thought that talking to himself, objects as well as thinking was more enjoyable compared to talking to others around him. Speaking to people was a task in a way since he could never say what was going on in his head like that, especially towards strangers. Why would he do that in the first place?  


He was never sure about what went on inside other people's heads, which made picking a topic for him difficult. It felt like every conversation he left always was forced through him. He wished that he could small talk like Dick, even though they rarely spoke to each other that was something he noticed about him right off the bat.   


Dick's charming smile, his perfectly toned blue eyes and just his entire being reminded him of air. He talked lightly, he walked so easily and it was easy for someone like Jason to dislike him from the moment he laid eyes on this man who resembled Greek statues. Honestly he wouldn't have been surprised if he was actually made out of marble.  


Another thing about Dick, or people like him is that as hard as he tried dislike people who were as perfect as he, Jason found it rather hard to keep disliking them. They were still impossible to be around, not for the fact that they were so different from him but because they made him feel things that he was not really happy about.   


People that were like air were too much for him to handle because they were so beautiful in his mind. Much like the people who were like the stars and people who could fill the room with their roots.  


He was fire. Over the top, tiring to put down and painful to touch ( or to touch himself that is). No matter how hard he tried, he was never going to be Dick Grayson. He was never going to be beautiful, graceful or anything of the sort.  


Okay, so that was not supposed to go where he wanted it to.  


Jason shook his head with those final self loathing thoughts and turned over in his bed, looking at the ceiling. There was no cracks, no stains. It was kind of nice, he guessed- The previous owner must have painted it a few years ago. He could not count the times that he woke up and looked at it.   


He never understood why. It was not relaxing to him. It was purely out of habit.   


Before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him closer to the person sharing his bed. He could feel the tip of his chin run along his neck and a hand pull itself all the way to his shoulder and the on his chest.  


"Are your thoughts being annoying again?" He asked Jason softly, almost like they were sharing this flat with other people and they were sleeping in the same room. 

"Yeah..." He muttered, pulling Morgan closer to him. His arms were wrapped around him and he gave him a squeeze, "What do you like about me anyways...?" 

Such a stupid question but it was the only thing that he could think about- How much he's in need of being reminded that he is indeed okay. That he is loved and that even if the world was against him, at least there was Morgan.

The younger one gave a hum, turned his head to face Jason's face and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks. He pulled away with a smile, "I just do, Jason. There's just something about you that draws me in, and I love that about you. I have never really met anyone that has interested me as much as you have."

That calmed him down, it made his heart stop pounding as fast as it was a bit ago and he gave Morgan another squeeze before slurring a 'Thank you for being such a sweet heart' and falling to sleep.

Sure he may not had any dreams that night, but with the comfort of knowing that there was indeed someone in his arms that loved him he felt safe, and warm and a slight buzz in his heart that he could not really explain.


End file.
